Día Blanco
by Shizenai
Summary: OneShot. Cloud nunca imaginó que la responsabilidad que conllevaba pasar por alto una fecha tan señalada como ésa podría traer consecuencias tan directas...


_**Notas sobre el fic:**_

_Hola~~~ jujuju. ¿Qué tal? Bien, espero, ¿no?... Bueno, este es otro de mis tantos intentos fallidos de hacer un drabble. See... qué le hago, reconozco que me enrrollo como las persianas y sobrepaso lo establecido, pero en serio que en mi mente era un drabble muy corto que a su vez me vino a la cabeza mientras repasaba otro CloTi que en principio también iba a ser un drabble y que subiré muy pronto. Y así todo es un ciclo... xD_

_En fin, ya sé, el Día Blanco se celebró ayer... ¿Ayer? Espera, ¿a qué día estamos? Bueh, no importa, sólo tuve presenta el Día Blanco y, ehm... esto se escribió solo xD Sin más, espero que os guste. Creo que me gusta demasiado la etapa quinceañera de Cloud y Tifa, así que, en esas estamos. Por cierto, como dije, este fic nace de otro que aún no he terminado y por tanto, digamos que aquí todo está ya "cocinado" xD_

_**Disclaimer:** No, ni FFVII ni nada de nada de lo que tenga que ver con el videojuego me pertenece. Todo es de... hum, un montón de gente que ahora no recuerdo, pero que si se pasan por S-E los van a encontrar._

_**Advertencias:** No creo que haya spoilers, si estás aquí presupongo que sabes que X vivía en X con X, y luego se marchó a X para trabajar en X. Así de leve._

* * *

**Día Blanco**

por _Shizenai_

Porque Cloud nunca imaginó que la responsabilidad que conllevaba pasar por alto una fecha tan señalada como esa, podría traer consecuencias tan directas... Y es que él podía llegar a ser olvidadizo y un novato en su recién estrenado papel como miembro de una pareja, pero el verse retratado allí, en el espejo situado en el pasillo de la casa de su novia, con los cincos dedos de la misma marcados sobre la nacarada piel de una de sus mejillas, después de que le hubiese volteado el rostro a la velocidad de un rayo, no... No es que fuese precisamente la bienvenida que había esperado tras las primeras mini-vacaciones que le concedían siendo ya un miembro de la compañía Shin-Ra.

Y eso que ya se lo había advertido un tal Zack antes de marcharse de Midgar; que ya puedes haberte condenado formalizado tu relación el día antes de partir de tu ciudad, que las mujeres ya empiezan a contar desde ese mismo día como oficial, así te hayas llevado un mes de servicio sin verla. Lo cual, resultaba ser su caso.

Y con los aniversarios, los San Valentines y los Días Blancos, ya se sabe, uno tiene que cumplir si no desea ser tachado de lo peor, expuesto al chantaje emocional de tu propia novia escudada ante el hecho de haber cometido un ultraje al amor más puro y supuestamente incondicional de una enamorada.

Cotillear quién había recibido más y más caro, también resultaba ser importante en las reuniones de amigas al día siguiente, aunque Cloud, se resistía a encontrar semejanza alguna entre la novia de su compañero y la suya. O eso había creído hasta ese instante... porque después de aquel –_Lo siento, acabo de llegar y casi no tuve tiempo–_ seguido de aquel intento de beso que lucía tan apasionado en sus pensamientos y que a la hora de la verdad apenas logró acariciar los labios de la chica, Cloud ya empezaba a dudar si una persona tan sumamente encantadora como Tifa podía darle en realidad tanta importancia al hecho de no haberle regalado aunque fuese unos míseros bombones.

Decidido por fin, a voltear el rostro y encararla, comprobaba al advertir en su expresión la mezcla entre el recelo y la incertidumbre, que había algo que se le escapaba. Entonces, y cuándo conseguía calibrar una frase tras sus labios, sin saber muy bien si debía pedir explicaciones, o por el contrario, darlas... Tifa se adelantaba a sus actuaciones, mirando por encima de su hombro y saludando a su recién llegado padre con una sonrisa que de repente transformaba sus facciones y lo dejaba más perdido de lo que ya de por si estaba.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, papá? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntaba con amabilidad.

–Maravillosamente bien ahora que estoy en casa –decía el hombre, percatándose de su presencia en la casa, cosa que por alguna razón desconocida para él, consiguió tensar a la muchacha–. ¡Hombre Cloud, tú por aquí! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, chico!

–Buenas tardes, señor –se inclinaba.

–Te veo cambiado –musitó explorándole pensativamente–. No se si es que estás más alto, o es la marca de esa bofetada.

Era entonces cuándo Tifa sudaba frío sin remedio, y él... Francamente, él ya no atendía a nada. Pero la morena volvía a intervenir antes de tiempo y las ironías, primer síntoma de las iras de su padre, se apaciguaban.

–No pasa nada.

–¿De verdad? –insistía el hombre desconfiadamente.

–Sí, sólo... –meditó– creí haberle visto un mosquito en la cara. Las picaduras en la cara son vergonzosas, papá.

–Ya veo. Entonces no es nada. Ya me pensaba que habían vuelto a molestarte estos desgraciados con sus poesías baratas...

–Nada, nada, tranquilo. Ya sabes, sólo es Cloud.

–Tienes razón.

El susodicho, que sí, aún seguía presente aunque los otros dos no lo notaran, observaba pues como el hombre arrojaba al bidón de la basura un par de docenas de rosas y claveles enfundados en curiosos papeles pintorescos con algún que otro sobre en el que citaba "Con cariño, para Tifa", no sin que antes sus gruesas manos hicieran añicos esas cartulinas con forma de corazoncitos que los acompañaban.... Cloud pudo imaginarse que, probablemente, habría conseguido hacer lo mismo con los de sus remitentes.

–Como vuelva a pillar a uno de esos degenerados del barrio acercándose a mi niña, os juro por Dios que me hago un atrapa-sueños con sus entrañas...

Refunfuñaba un par de cosas más y con la misma muerte escrita en su cara, se adentraba en su propia casa. A esas alturas, las cosas se aclaraban, el asunto podía tener hasta su gracia, o no... porque cuando aquel hombre tuvo que rozarle para abrirse paso, Cloud pudo sentir como la saliva se atoraba a la mitad de su garganta, conociendo por vez primera lo que era enfrentarse a un peligro de verdad, y no a esas criaturas inhumanas que quedaban a la altura de bazofia al lado de semejante estampa.

La carcajada estallaba a los pocos minutos de la boca de su novia, que viéndole en aquel estado de estupefacción, era obvio que no podía más que desternillarse.

–Perdoname, Cloud –le dice aún sonriente mientras sostiene sobre sus manos la faz del muchacho–. Sé que te lo había prometido, pero aún no he podido contarle lo nuestro a mi padre. Creo que él aún no está... preparado.

Finalmente, lo que pareció tan sencillo en un primer momento, llega por fin, y el fresco aliento que tanto ha extrañado vuelve a hacer acto de presencia en su boca, mientras sus labios se entrelazan y el paseo de todos esos sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo, le confirman nuevamente, que es ella la única capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza.

–Espera un momento, Tifa, hay un par de cosas que quiero decirte –dice cortando el beso, y apartando delicadamente los finos brazos que rodean su cuello.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

–Primero, olvida eso de la promesa. Ya no hace falta que le digas nada –continua haciendo reír a la chica, a pesar de que no tiene ninguna intención de que se lo tome a broma.

–De acuerdo, ¿y lo segundo y más importante? ¡Ah, espera, ya sé! –se adelanta–. Temes que vuelva a aparecer de la nada y prefieres que vayamos a otro lugar más seguro...

La sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Cloud y poniendo instantáneamente los ojos en blanco, es ella, quién en esta ocasión parpadea desconcertada.

–No. Lo segundo y más importante es... –se acerca a su rostro–, que para la próxima vez y por lo que más quieras, dejes que ese mosquito me chupe hasta la última gota de sangre...

Tifa estalla en carcajadas, acaricia su mejilla magullada y seguidamente, vuelve a reanudar con éxito ese contacto que había quedado en pausa.

Si ya se lo había dicho Zack; que aunque él fuese un inexperto y las mujeres sólo trajeran más problemas, escuchar como podían brotar de sus labios una risa tan bonita, hacía que todo valiese la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

_Ah, las cosas de los adolescentes. Ese momento padre-novio, ustedes saben, que lo han vivido seguro... ^^ Es un poco pasteloso al final, pero bueno, en el Día Blanco es lo que toca. Espero que os haya gustado._

_¡Hasta otra!_

**_Shizenai_**


End file.
